


what gentlemen prefer

by SoloChaos



Series: go go go (one of us) [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Awkward situations, Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part II</p>
            </blockquote>





	what gentlemen prefer

The first time Josh meets Tyler, he bites him before he can think about it.

It's really not his best introduction.

"I'm so sorry," Josh says again as he rummages for the first aid kit. "I wasn't thinking; I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," the guy says. "You didn't even break the skin, see?"

Josh turns to see the guy holding out his arm, bite-mark visible but sure enough, not bleeding.

"I'm still bandaging it," Josh says as he finally locates the first aid kit.

"It's okay," the guy says again, but he dutifully sits down when Josh gestures.

"What's your name?" Josh asks as he pulls out an antiseptic wipe.

"Tyler," the guy says, holding his right arm out for Josh.

"I'm Josh," he says while he wipes Tyler's arm. "I'm also really, really sorry."

"It's fine, really," Tyler says. Josh shakes his head, dropping the wipe into the trash can before reaching for the gauze.

"I don't know what got into me," he says. He's lying, but it's for the best. "You came here looking for a guitar or an amp or a snare and instead you got a bite in the arm."

"Do you bite everyone that comes here, or am I just special?" Tyler asks, and Josh looks up to him half-smiling down.

"You must be special," Josh says, only half-joking. No one has ever made him lose control like that.

Except Tyler, apparently.

"What did you come here for, anyways?" Josh asks, reaching for the tape.

"I needed a new A string for my ukulele," Tyler says as he watches Josh secure the bandage on his arm.

"Coming right up," Josh says as he puts the first aid kit back where he found it. He stands up to go find the uke strings. "On the house," he says.

"What?" Tyler says as he follows him. "No, it's fine."

"Seriously, I'm paying for it," Josh says, locating the A string package. "I bit you, I'm buying you what you came here for."

"Come on, it's all right," Tyler protests as Josh walks to the cash register to ring it up.

"Think of it as a gift, then," Josh says, pulling out his wallet and taking out his credit card. He swipes it before dropping the package into a bag and handing it to Tyler.

"Thank you," Tyler says, giving up. He then bites his lip, looking hesitant. "Hey, uh, when are you done your shift?"

"Um..." Josh checks his phone. "In about twenty minutes."

"Do you like coffee?" Tyler asks, looking nervous.

"Yeah," Josh says cautiously.

"Do you wanna, like," Tyler gnaws on his lower lip, "coffee together?"

Josh blinks. "Sure," he says.

Tyler grins at him, looking a whole lot less nervous all of a sudden. "That coffee shop down the street?" he offers.

"Sure," Josh says.

Tyler beams. "See you in twenty minutes," he says, practically skipping out.

Josh watches him leave, feeling rather confused.

Humans are weird.

"I should bite people more often," he says to himself.


End file.
